


People Are Stupid

by corvidae9, knitmeapony



Series: Cross-Country [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Blair Witch Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever fucking well pays attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Are Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This one written by Corvidae9. Posted here for continuity.

Dean stared at the shaky footage, brow furrowed in disgust. He turned to Sam, who was leaning almost hip-to-hip on the same tabletop Dean was, arms crossed, the exact same kind of incredulity written all over his face.

"What. A bunch. Of dumbasses," said Dean, pursing his lips and turning back to the screen. He threw a hand out toward the screen and affected a falsetto voice. "People die and disappear there in the Burkitsville woods all the time and everyone swears it's haunted, Biff! Hell, we've got video of the last morons that died trying! Let's go check it out!"

"Problem is, no one really thinks it's haunted," said Sam, elbowing Dean though his eyes were still riveted to the video. "And they don't stop to think... I don't know. That it might be transients or serial killers or some more reasonably explicable shit."

"Stupid," muttered Dean, not impressed with the intelligence --no, wait-- the survival instinct of the American population at large. Suddenly he sat up and jabbed at the remote to pause the tape.

"You see that?"

Sam was frowning too as he reached blindly for John Winchester's journal on the table behind them. "Yeah. Yeah, and I've seen that symbol--"

"--toward the end near the Johnson house story," he finished at the same time as Dean did.

"Aw hell," sighed Sam as he located the page and held it out for Dean to be able to read, too. Dean scowled and didn't say anything as he scanned it, but they both started as the door opened unexpectedly.

The girl with the huge brown eyes and the ti... err. Hair that was begging to be touched came through and smiled up at them hopefully. "Do you think you'll be able to find my cousins?"

Straightening up fully, Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and nodded as one, suddenly looking as though they knew exactly what they were doing.

"We're gonna do everything we can, Angela," said Sam in as reassuring a voice as he could manage.

"Don't see how," said Dean, adding quickly, "we could go wrong. We'll just need to do a little more preliminary investigating."

Angela wrung her hands. "It's just... the longer they're gone..."

Dean held up a placating hand. "Trust us. We know."

"We'll be on the road at first light tomorrow, ok?" said Sam, knowing Dean was itching to shove him for it.

"Oh!" said Angela, nodding, pressing the heel of her hand to her eye while trying to offer up a watery smile. "Ok. Ok, yes. Thank you." She huffed a laugh. "Oh god. They're such idiots. I'm gonna kick their asses next time I see them."

Sam was already setting the laptop on the narrow table when Dean muttered, "We can do that for you, too. No charge."


End file.
